


later

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Romance, Sex Tapes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You're really going to record this?"





	later

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by [the ikon murder mystery game on twitter](https://twitter.com/nerraya/status/890275338370117633) but you don't need to play the game to understand this (it's really just smut and fluff) and in case you want to play later, there are no spoilers in the fic as it takes place before the game events~  
> this is just inspired by how people wanted a yunbin sex tape :D and by hanbin calling yunhyeong his baby boy

"you're really going to record this?" yunhyeong can't help but feel flustered; he's lying there naked and hanbin is really aiming the camera at him, smiling cheekily.

  
"is that a problem?"

  
yunhyeong isn't sure. he's never thought about it seriously.

  
"i just… i thought you were joking."

  
"no, i wasn't." hanbin reaches out with his free hand and draws his thumb along yunhyeong's bottom lip. yunhyeong can feel the pressure, and by now it's almost instinctive for him to part his lips, let hanbin's finger slip inside. his eyes fall shut as he licks it, sucks on it briefly; it tastes a little salty. he likes the way hanbin's breath hitches. they've done it many times before but he's still as affected as the first time.

  
"fuck, you're so hot," hanbin hisses. he pulls his hand back and yunhyeong's eyes focus on hanbin's face. he still wants to voice his doubts but the look hanbin is giving him is so sharp, intense. yunhyeong knows that look. hanbin is a fierce person, and if he makes up his mind on something, he pulls through. and that look can shut nearly everyone up.

  
it works on him like that too, but there's a difference when it happens in bed. it's… a little exciting, he has to admit. so he keeps quiet, lowers his eyes, and breathes. it's okay, it's just a dumb tape. they've done lots of kinky shit before and yunhyeong is a model. he's used to being recorded. just… not when he's this vulnerable. but if it's just for hanbin, then it's all right. he trusts hanbin with his life.

  
but just then, hanbin puts the camera away and cups yunhyeong's face. his eyes soften, they're still heavy but filled with warmth. "if you don't want to, it's no big deal." he gives a small smile. "there are lots of other fun things we can do."

  
and once again he's reminded of this side of hanbin. the side, as far as he can tell, only he knows. sweet and loving. safe. hanbin always makes him feel safe. yunhyeong's heart aches a little.

  
"it's just… what if someone else watches it?"

  
"then they'll know you're all mine. that's completely fine by me."

  
yunhyeong laughs at that, but at the same time he's embarrassed and there's a warm sensation in his abdomen. he likes hearing that, you're mine. it might be as close as he can get to i love you with hanbin. "god, you're so cheesy sometimes."

  
"only because i know you love it."

  
"ah, so you're playing me to get what you want?"

  
there's that boyish, cheeky grin again. it makes hanbin look almost innocent. cute. "maybe?" then his voice turns more serious. "but i only want what you want, okay?"

  
yunhyeong nods. he's already made up his mind. "okay."

  
"you mean…"

  
"let's do it."

  
hanbin smiles and turns to place the camera on the nightstand, adjusting it so that it's able to record them. yunhyeong closes his eyes and swallows, still nervous. he doesn't hear hanbin press the rec button but he knows it's started when hanbin leans over him to kiss him.

  
the kiss is surprisingly tender, sweet. yunhyeong relaxes and just drinks it up, the way it makes him feel. warm. giddy. loved. he hopes it's real. even though hanbin never says it, he hopes…

  
hanbin pulls back with a soft nibble to yunhyeong's bottom lip.

  
"you sure you want to do this?" he asks, giving yunhyeong an earnest look. yunhyeong just nods- at this point he doesn't really care. "if you want to stop, just let me know."

  
yunhyeong didn't need to be reminded but it's sweet, how thoughtful hanbin always is. they've been together for a few months now but hanbin keeps surprising him. in all the good ways.

  
"okay," he agrees and smiles softly. you don't need to worry so much, he thinks, but he doesn't say it. in a way, he likes it, and it's not like hanbin would stop worrying, anyway.

  
"good." hanbin grabs his wrist and pins them down to the bed. "don't move and keep your hands here, understood?" his tone is strict, makes yunhyeong shiver. fuck, he can't hide that he loves it.

  
"yes," he says, breathless.

  
and then he feels hanbin's lips on his skin. his jaw, his neck, his collarbones, his chest, his stomach. every kiss seems to put his skin on fire and he's not sure if it's because hanbin knows his body so well, or because it's hanbin, and yunhyeong's heart aches for him and makes every sensation feel more intense. he squeezes his hands into fists, struggling to stay still like he was told to.

  
at first it seems as if hanbin has no intention to go slow, because he soon tells yunhyeong to spread his legs and yunhyeong can feel his fingers, slick with lube, circle his opening. but then he teases him for a long time, fingering him slowly, not quite reaching the spots that make his toes curl with pleasure, only occasionally brushing against his prostate, as if on accident.

  
and even though yunhyeong is really into anal play, really loves feeling hanbin's fingers inside him, it's just not enough. he desperately wants to roll his hips to get hanbin's fingers deeper inside but he was told not to move and he likes being obedient during sex. he can't explain it, it just makes him feel safe, makes everything feel better.

  
hanbin never told him to stay quiet though, so yunhyeong lets a small whine slip past his lips. he gives hanbin a desperate look and hanbin smiles at him.

  
"you're so pretty like this."

  
"hanbin, please…"

  
hanbin curls his finger, making yunhyeong gasp at the sudden spark of pleasure. he barely manages to stay still.

  
"feel good?"

  
"y-yeah, but i…" hanbin rubs the pads of his fingers against his prostate and yunhyeong moans, his muscles clenching around the digits inside him. it feels so good. but at the same time nothing feels better than coming with hanbin's dick buried deep inside him and he desperately wants to feel just that. "please."

  
"you're so cute when you're needy. what if someone saw you like this, what if someone watches the tape? they'll see how desperate you are to get fucked, would you like that? for everyone to know what a cockslut you are?"

  
hanbin keeps massaging his prostate and that combined with the dirty talk pushes him dangerously close to the edge. it's degrading but he likes it, being called a slut and maybe he wouldn't mind being one just for hanbin, letting hanbin have him whenever and however he wants. he's so hard, his cock flushed and leaking precome and he can't hold back his moans, the pleasure slowly taking over his senses. hanbin notices how close he is and he gives yunhyeong's thigh a light slap.

  
"don't come yet, baby. not until i come inside you."

  
despite the command, hanbin keeps fingering him, watching him with sharp eyes. yunhyeong whines helplessly; he really wants that, to feel hanbin fill him up, but at the same time, he's so fucking close and it just feels so good. but he should obey, right? he doesn't want to disappoint hanbin.

  
focusing on that, he manages to calm down just a bit. he's still on edge though and he's almost relieved when hanbin pulls the fingers out.

  
a moment later, hanbin is leaning over him, petting his hair. "you're so beautiful, my pretty baby boy," he whispers. the words make yunhyeong's heart melt and so do the tender kisses that follow. he clings to hanbin, completely forgetting that he wasn't supposed to move, the need to feel more of him overwhelming. hanbin doesn't seem to mind.

  
"you h-have to fuck me, i can't take it anymore," he pleads, voice shaky, when hanbin breaks the kiss. hanbin chuckles, his breath hot on yunhyeong's skin.

  
"i will."

  
when hanbin finally pushes in, yunhyeong completely focuses on the sensation of being stretched. they had sex this morning so his body is relaxed, especially after all the fingering, and it's pliant, taking hanbin in easily. it feels good; he moans when hanbin pushes all the way in. god, it hadn't been long but he needed to feel it so bad. sometimes it scares him a little, how much he needs hanbin. he's never felt like this before. maybe it's because sex with hanbin is almost always so intense. maybe there are other reasons.

  
hanbin fucks him in a slow, steady pace, the way yunhyeong likes it the most. it lets him feel hanbin's cock sliding in with every thrust, lets him feel so full over and over again, and it's not long before he's turned into a whimpering mess, his body tense from being on edge for so long. he's so close but he still remembers hanbin telling him not to come before him and he tries to hold on.

  
hanbin seems to know yunhyeong can't go on much longer; he picks up the pace, fucking him harder, faster. yunhyeong’s breath comes out in small moans; the sensations are almost too much to bear right now. the orgasm hits him the moment he feels hanbin come inside him, his warm release filling him up.

  
it's long and intense and he's shaking when hanbin gathers him into his arms afterwards. hanbin holds him, presses kisses to his hair, whispers sweet nothings to him. they didn't do anything too extreme but still yunhyeong loves hearing it. "you're so pretty. my baby, you did so well." he doesn't think there are words he likes to hear more. they make him feel warm and content.

  
he's not sure how much time passes but eventually hanbin pulls back and cleans them up with wet wipes. yunhyeong mumbles a question about a shower.

  
"later," hanbin says.

  
"is it still recording?" yunhyeong asks, suddenly remembering the camera. he completely forgot about the tape. well, hanbin had a talent for making his mind go completely blank.

  
"no. you want me to bring you some water?"

  
yunhyeong considers, then shakes his head.

  
"i want you to stay with me."

  
the smile hanbin gives him is gentle, fond. yunhyeong closes his eyes when hanbin tangles his fingers in his hair, petting him.

  
"you know, i'll have to punish you next time," hanbin says, tone casual. "i told you not to move…"

  
right. yunhyeong tenses a bit. he knows it's all playful and hanbin doesn't really mean it but in his current headspace it still makes him feel a bit guilty. and in general, there's always been something like that about hanbin. he can be hard on himself but he also expects a lot of everyone else. yunhyeong hates disappointing him. maybe that sentiment extended a little to what they do in bed.

  
"sorry," he says quickly. "i really couldn't- i wasn't thinking clearly."

  
hanbin chuckles. "i'm not upset at you. you're so cute. come here." he wraps his arms around yunhyeong and once again pulls him close. yunhyeong sighs and buries his face in the crook of hanbin's neck. he feels safe. "you're amazing, you know? i'm really fucking lucky."

  
yunhyeong smiles at the words, feeling so happy he doesn't even know how to express it. there is one thing he really wants to say, but he swallows it down, not sure how hanbin would react to a confession and not ready to say it without hearing it back. things happened so quickly between them, at first yunhyeong thought it would be just a friends with benefits thing. he knows things have changed, but he doesn't know to what extent, he's not sure what hanbin thinks about him.

  
so he stays quiet. this is enough for now, he thinks. his heart might feel like it's about to explode but he can say it sometime later. they have time to work things out between them, right?

 

**Author's Note:**

> ((i'm not really sure when or if they actually confessed to each other before the game so if they did let's say it happened a bit later))
> 
> hope you liked it, tell me what you think! :)
> 
> you can also talk to me on twitter @yunhwn


End file.
